Why me?
by Berserk1
Summary: Lloyd as we know is quite oblivious to things. Now he's involved in something that will make his mind forever question: Why me? Sheloyd.
1. Huh?

A/N: I've read many a ToS fic and I've decided to do one myself. It's going to be humorous and may contain romance in later chapters. Don't know. I'm just doing a story I suddenly came up with while on my computer one day. If it has any relation to someone's story, let me know so I can say I didn't steal from them. I've read a lot but not enough to know everyone's story. It's from Lloyd's point of view because I feel it may help to know what goes on in his head. It's set after the Sheena ending. It's meant for Lloyd to be quite dense, hence the HUMOR. Rated T for alcohol use, language and some other stuff.

Disclaimer: Berserk1 does not own nor has any place in Tales of Symphonia though I have a copy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was such wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and I was on a journey with my best friend Sheena. We were walking down a dirt road and everything seemed just so, so great. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, though it wasn't the feeling you have when you're going to vomit. No, it was a more, happy feeling. I smiled and waved to her, telling her to pick up her pace. She yelled back that she was tired and that we were walking all day. Come to think of it, it was almost sun down anyway. I see the outline of what seemed to be Meltokio (A/N: I am not so good on names, so bear with me) and told her that we would spend the night there. The mention that we were "spending the night" together got her excited. I don't understand her sometimes. Must be a girl thing and how they like company when they go to bed.

We walk into the local inn and already I could see that some kind of crowd began to gather around me. There were murmurs of "Look, its him." and "wow, he's so good looking." I don't get why everyone is staring at me. I wade through the crowd and go up to the clerk.

"Hi, one room with two beds please." I smile at the man and look over at Sheena, who frowned when I asked for two beds. Huh, I'll ask her another day about that.

"Ah, Mr. Irving, we've been expecting you. The rooms here simply won't do for you. Allow me to show you to the upper class suites." What does he mean, and how does he know my name?

"Uh, thanks. I think?" Me and Sheena follow him out of the inn and toward the upper class part of the city. I really didn't feel at home in this part of the city, the people always looked so, so rude. We come to a fancy as hell building and the moment the door opened I immediately began to drool. The smell of the most wonderful foods filled the air and I felt like I was in heaven. A hand came up to my mouth and clamped it shut. Biting my tongue, I looked over my shoulder and saw Sheena with an angry look. I asked her what that was for. She simply crossed her arms and sighed.

"You had your mouth wide open and you tongue dangling out like a dog." She looked upset at my behavior and I simply replied.

"Can't help it, I'm starving." I could have sworn I heard her say "Idiot" under her breathe. Oh well.

After all that, the man at the counter looked quite cheery, even for a stuck up. The other guy from the last place told him I was here and the man got even more cheery. Is that even possible? It scared me at how he was staring at me, like I was dressed in nothing but money. I go to say something when I here trumpet sounds and the clanking of metal. I look over and see some little man with an escort of knights enter the hotel. He looked rather, how can I say this nicely, puny. He unfolds some kind of paper and reads rather loudly.

"Under command of His majesty, the one known as Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman is to have an audience with his highness tomorrow at noon where he shall be awarded for his bravery and a celebration thrown to mark this momentous occasion." I just look at the tiny man and then it hit me, oh he wants to see me.

"Yeah I'm right here. I'm Lloyd." He just glares at me then smiles.

"Sir Lloyd, I hope I don't have to repeat myself. You understand everything?" Um, I pretty much just heard "awarded" and "celebration". But I'll humor the guy.

"Yep, meet the king at noon." Wonder what kind of award the king's going to give me. Sheena seems quite excited about this whole thing. Maybe she knows. Without even a "goodbye" the guy walks off and his little group of knights followed. I turn back around and look back at the clerk.

"Sorry about that, um, oh yeah. I need a room with two beds." I hear a sigh come from Sheena. Geez, girls and their weird habits. The clerk nods and simply says that the room is free. Wow, guess I'm the hundredth customer today or something. He hands me a key and a guy comes over and takes our belongings. I'm just about to jump on him when Sheena explains that he's taking them to our room. Man, now I feel stupid.

We go up to our room and the guy is there already there. Man, that was fast. I open the door and he simply says "I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy your stay." Girlfriend? Well, Sheena was a girl. She was also my friend, so I guess it makes sense.

The two of us order room service, which was free, and talk about events on the world regeneration journey.

"I still laugh when I think about the time Colette accidentally mistook alcohol for water when she was cooking. Whew, that was one crazy night." Sheena always blushes when I mention that story. I don't know why, it was such a crazy event.

Flashback: Near the Ymir Forest

"Colette, how's the soup coming. Don't forget to add the water."

"I know. I just need to find some." Colette walks over to a bag and pulls out a glass bottle.

"Hmm, this should be it. Nice and fresh, not salty or river blended. Perfect." The label read: Rum.

Later that night:

"Hey Genis, did I ever tell you how much of a brat you are?" Zelos and almost everyone else were obviously drunk.

"No, you didn't. Have I ever told you that, hiccup, that you are an idiot?" Genis was hit the hardest, he had seconds.

"Yeah you did. Wanna do something about it?" Genis and Zelos have it out and start to pummel one another while the others watched. I on the other hand was too busy staring at the sky also angry at the fact that I had to make a sandwich because everyone ate Colette's soup before I could get back with more water.

"Oh Lloyd. Can I talk to you? I have something important to say." It was Sheena and her cheeks were quite red. I just thought she was embarrassed about Genis and Zelos.

She motions to me to come with her into the woods. We walk for a bit when she sits on a log and nearly falls off. I could only chuckle at the sight of a great ninja losing her balance.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?" She throws a punch at me and misses. Again and again she throws wildly.

"Sheena, what are you doing? Cut it out thi- ow that hurt." She decked me clear in the jaw.

"Oh Lloyd, I'm so sorry. Here let me make it better." She comes over and touches my jaw. It just stung like crazy but what she did next will baffle me for days to come. She plants her lips firmly on mine and kisses me. She KISSES me. I sit there for a bit taking this in. For some reason, it felt nice. She lets my lips go and walks back over to the campfire, where everyone by now has passed out. I just stare at her as she leaves and touch my lips.

End Flashback.

To this day, I have never told anyone what happened in the woods. Whenever they ask why I woke up in the woods, I simply say it was because Sheena was throwing up in there and I carried her back. When they ask why "I" was in the woods, I just say that the rest of them were too loud.

I say goodnight to Sheena as we each get into our own beds and fall asleep though I still wonder why she kissed me?

A/N: well, how about that for a first chapter? Lloyd remembers the night Sheena kissed him, the King wants to give him something and everyone seems to know his name for some reason. I'll have a second chapter up soon so be sure to stay with me. And don't worry, I basically have this fic already written in my head so I'll update every few days. Cheers and keep the reviews coming, I feed off of them.


	2. It all makes sense

Another day, another chapter. I noticed I made a few mistakes in the last one. As you know or may not, Rum is not clear, it has quite the color. I meant to put in alcohol as itself but something clicked in my little head and told me rum would be better. Oh well, if anyone has ideas that I can include as little side fluff stuff, let me know. Also, I think the thickness of Lloyd's head is alittle too much so I'll lessen it or not. Let me know. This is a Humor fic after all. So any way, on with the show or fic or … never mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the morning, spring out of bed and run into the bathroom. After a brief and relaxing shower, I grab my "Formal Atire" (A/N: I'm using his Noble's Outfit for the dinner party event) and put it on. Man, of all my outfits, I hated this one the most. I look over and see that Sheena is already up and looking me over.

"Lloyd, you know that you have to wear that, as much as you don't want to. It's how things are done when it comes to being presented to the king." She was right. Last time I saw the king, he gave me a bit of a disgusted look when I first entered, probably because of my regular and favorite outfit.

"I know, it's just that this thing itches like crazy sometimes and I can't reach behind my back to scratch it."

"Maybe it would help if you took the size tag off?" Crap, so that's what that was. Man, now I feel really stupid.

"Anyway, let's get going, it's close to noon already and the king is waiting." She grabs my hand and runs out the door, dragging me behind. I swear, it was like she was more excited about this more than me.

We exit the hotel and run up the first flight of steps when she stops dead in her tracks. I fall on the ground and pick myself up. Dusting myself off, I see why Sheena stopped. It was Zelos, man I hadn't seen him in ages. Wonder what he was upto?

"Hey Zelos, what are doing in this area? Do you have to visit the king as well?" He just smiles and waves to me.

"No, I've come to see what my best bud is going to receive from the king. Oh and by the way, did you and Sheena do "IT" yet?" IT, what does he mean by that? I suddenly notice Sheena is shaking and her fists are clenched, I know where this is going and I take a few steps back. I motion to Zelos to run but its too late, she was on him and was beating him up, rather viciously I might add. She then walks away and I hear "Pervert" leave her mouth. What was the big deal with what he said? I simply continue walking and gently step over Zelos as he lay unconscious on the ground in the crater his head created when Sheena bashed it in the ground.

"Sheena wasn't that a bit harsh. I mean it's not he said anything bad, right?" She just turned around and gave me a glare. I decide to let the subject drop less I feel the same wrath. Finally, we get to the castle and I tell the guards why I'm here. They look to one another and let me in.

Now in the main throne room, I gaze in amazement at this place. Every time I come to this place, I'm always speechless. I pass by a group of girls who giggle and point at me. I simply wave to them and they smile and wave back, one even bowed showing off her, um, "chest" which got Sheena a little mad. I just smile and rub the back of my head, predicting the pummeling I'm about to get. Suddenly, trumpets sound and now the king stands up.

"Lloyd Irving, you are here today to receive a wonderful gift that I bestow upon you." He looks at Sheena. "Oh and I see that you have brought your princess as well." Sheena grew bright red and I just chuckle.

"No, she and I are just really good friends." That seemed to hurt a bit saying that for some reason.

"Very well then, now down to business. Lloyd, I have asked you here to grant you a title and make you a part of the nobility. You are to be knighted for what you have done and how much you given to all of us in the world." Whoa, wait a minute, I'm becoming a noble. Wait till everyone hears about this. Huh, I wonder what it'll be like to be a noble and I hope this "Knighted" process isn't painful. I still have sores from the fight with Mithos.

"Lloyd, come up to my throne so I may grant you this glorious gift." I walk up and kneel. "Let it be known that Lloyd Irving is to be here after as the Eternal Defender, now rise, Sir Lloyd Irving of Symphonia, protector of the Yggdrasil tree." (A/N: in this fic, that's what Lloyd called the tree at the end) The king takes his sword out and places it on my left shoulder and then my right shoulder. Huh, so this is being Knighted, it feels inspiring.

"Um, thanks your majesty. Now what does a noble exactly do?" I was just granted this and I have no idea on what to do.

"Oh don't worry Lloyd. All a noble has to do is show for decisions concerning the kingdom, marry a member of another nobility and that's basically it."

"Huh, that shouldn't be too hard. If I use a Rheaird to come back here quickly an- wait a minute, what was that last part?" Please don't tell me.

"I said that you have to marry a member of another nobility." Now that same of groups started to giggle even more and I just noticed that more started to come in, accompanied by a swollen faced Chosen. I take a quick look at Sheena, oh man she looked totally destroyed. I give her a nervous laugh and smile, though it was a fake smile. Man, I did not want to get married. I would have to cut my journey with Sheena short and live with some strange girl that I probably had no similar interests in. Man, this day sucks.

"Sir Lloyd, is everything alright? You seem quite troubled." Great, now I'm being suspicious.

"No your majesty, everything is fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed at this." I simply bow and a group of people escort me to the outside courtyard where the banquet is to be held. I look over and see that everyone is there. Colette, Genis, Presea, Raine, and even Regal showed up. They must have known about this for some time.

"Lloyd, congradulations!" They all say at once. I just simply smile and wave to them. Sheena seems to be in a better mood now that everyone else is here. I hope they don't know about that marriage part. All of a sudden, I'm swamped by a crowd of girls who begin to tug on me and ask a hundred questions. All the same ones.

"Will you marry me?" "I'll be a great wife." "No, marry me. I am the daughter of a wealthy musical genius." Man, this is going to be a long day. Sheena finally comes over and shoos them away. One of the girls makes a remark about me being "taken" already which made Sheena blush a bit. Then Professor Sage spoke up.

"So Lloyd, are you excited about this prospect of being a member of the nobility?" Not really concerning that last part but I'll lie a bit.

"Yeah, it seems like it's going to be really cool." Not one word of that was true. I already hated this. Colette spoke next.

"What about the part where you have to marry one of nobles' daughters? Are you nervous?" CRAP! How did they find out about that?

"Judging by the look on his face when you said that, I guess not."

"Shut it Genis." Everyone laughs when I tell him to do that, but he never seems to do it.

"Aw, is Lloyd mad because he can't marry Sheena? Is that it?" That's it. He's dead. I jump over the chairs and chase him around the courtyard throwing anything I can at him. Food, drinks, what ever I can grab. Unfortunately, one of the pieces of cake I throw hits Sheena in her face. I can only look on in terror as she grabs a whole pie and smashes it in my face. Everyone laughs but she storms off. I follow after her and decide to what is wrong with her. I follow her to the garden and I see her crying on one of benches, wiping cake off her face.

"It's not fair. I finally find someone who I love and he has to marry someone else. Man, we get along so great but sure he's alittle slow at times but surely he would ask me to marry him one day but no. Now he has to marry some other girl that he doesn't even know just because of that stupid nobility title."

So that was it. That explains everything and why she acts so jealous of me when other girls are around. She LOVES me. I should talk to her and let her know what I was planning. I mean, I can't marry some random girl. That's just stupid. If I were to marry anyone it would be her. Why not? We have so much fun together and I enjoy her company and she makes me feel something that I don't feel around anyone else. Wait a minute. Does this mean that I love her? That must be it. It's the only explanation.

"Hey, uh, Sheena. How are feeling?" She wipes away several tears and perks up.

"Just fine. Got some cake in my eye that's all."

"You don't have to lie. I heard the whole thing." She blushed a bit.

"Oh, well no use hiding it I just wanted to wish you lu-" I put my finger on her lips to silence her.

"Sheena, I want you to know that I have no intention of marrying anyone else. It took a bit to realize it but I feel the same way about you. If I'm to take anyone as my bride, I want it to be you." Her eyes start to water and begins to sob.

"So this mea-" Again I put my finger on her lips. I reach into my pocket and fish something out.

"Sheena, um, I don't know how to say this, so here it goes. Will you marry me?" She looks as though I had said the most startling thing in the world.

"Y-yes, I'll marry you." I place one of the rings the king gave me when he was walking me over to the courtyard. It's like as if he knew this whole thing would happen. We hug and then share a kiss. Unlike the last one in the forest, this one was full of passion and sealed our promise. We break away after a minute to catch our breathe.

"W-well, I think we should be heading back." I start to walk away but she grabs me and kisses me once more. I return the kiss again.

"Now we can go." She gave me a wide smile and I just realized that both our faces were speckled with cake. I thought the kiss tasted sweet for some reason.

We walk back holding hands and again I'm swarmed by girls asking me to marry them. I just simply raise our hands showing the rings. They pout and walk away. One of the nobles speaks up.

"But that girl is not a member of the nobility." I simply reply to his comment.

"Hey, she's my princess." The king couldn't help but laugh at that statement and it's true. Sheena was a kind of royalty in the Mizuhoan village, since she was adopted by the chief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: how's that for a second chapter. Lloyd finally clears some of that thickness out and realizes his feelings for Sheena. I'm not done yet. Now that the two are to be married, what new things will life throw at our lovers? Send requests for some side story events and I'll look them over. Also, don't forget to leave reviews. I take what people say to heart most of the time and I try to make it work for the reader, because I write for not just myself, but for you guys and girls as well. Berserk1, out.


	3. A horrible misunderstanding

After a long time of thinking, I've finally found a way to get me out of that corner I wrote myself in. Lloyd asked Sheena to marry him, she says yes but what happens afterward's? I meant that to happen in later chapters but got caught up in the moment. I did it because my mind likes to forget important things. AARRRGGHHH! After smashing my head into a wall multiple times I found a way out. I plan on writing a bunch of side chapters talking about several events that lead up to the final chapter: The one wedding to rule them all! … no, I meant to put that in there, and no I don't own lord of the rings or that newgrounds flash about it. Berserk1, going in. And thanks to knightsky4, Sunfrost, Demonic Muffin, Hi! and Ark Navy, these people actually left reviews. So cookies and cake for you. Also, so sorry for not updating. Documents page was being freakin retarded. (I am saying it would not allow any document submissions, not mocking the mentally handicapped. Thank you political correctness.) Now, here's chapter 3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just stared in amazement. I had never seen so much food in my entire life. There was fish, chicken, turkey, ham, oh I could talk about each one for hours on end and still not complete the list. I currently found myself staring at a large table with nothing but cakes. Someone then decides to interrupt my drooling.

"Hey, bud. Time to go over to the king and give a speech telling everyone the great news." It was Zelos, and he has the nerve to disturb me and my delicious cakes. I look at him, then to the cakes then back at him then to Sheena for some reason. She just smiles and waves to me then I look again to the cakes. Oh, there were so many kinds. If I died now, I hope I go to a land of nothing but cakes.

"Uh, Lloyd? Dude, you're supposed to go up to the stage." I snap out of my day dream of desserts and remember what happened just about an hour ago. I proposed to Sheena, she said yes. Before that, I beat up Genis, yet again, and just recently had a day dream about me drooling over cakes and not caring about anything else. Wow, I need to get out of the sun.

"Huh, oh yea the speech. Hey Sheena, can you come with me." She just gets up and I take her hand. We walk over to the king's seat and I get up to the pedestal. I tap into the mike and feedback rings the area. People cover their ears in pain but I speak into it and clear it up a bit.

"Um, hi. Thanks for coming." I now whisper to Sheena totally unaware that the mike is still close enough to record me.

"Man, this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Hey, did you get a load of all that cake? Man I thought that cake looked good, well not as good when it was on your face. Huh, you say something? What? Oh crap!" I realized that the mike is still on. Everyone was laughing and Genis was writing in his journal. He's been marking down everytime I've done something stupid ever since the beginning of the world regeneration journey. So far, the count is about 236 times.

"Thank you again. Everyone, I have an announcement. Sheena and I have decided to get married. I know this may come off as a shock but after thinking long and hard, I've realized my feelings for this beautiful girl." This statement was received with applause by most but many of those girls from before were giving me glares of pure hate and jealousy. Sheena just stuck out her tongue and made a face at them. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Sheena takes the mike now.

"Yeah, Lloyd's taken so if I see anyone trying to take him, I'll make you regret it." She shoots a death glare to that same group of girls. They all get up and walk off. Now everyone was laughing. I take the mike again.

"We've decided to have the wedding in about a couple of weeks so everyone can be ready in time. Also, this was very sudden so we're gonna take a small vacation to relax." Everyone nodded on that last bit. Plus we have to go to Mizuho to tell the chief of this event so everyone can go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since the party and Sheena and I were just returning from Altimira after a long and boring weekend of wedding plans. If I have to look at one more dress, I'm going to snap. We now are back in Meltokio and wondering the streets. Sheena's leading the way to what I hope is a restaurant but to both my dismay and her pleasure, it's another dress shop.

"Oh Lloyd." She says in a sing song voice "Will you go with me to look at more dresses?" Ok here are my options: A: Go in, see all the dresses, go crazy and huddle in a fetal position for several hours. B: Go in, grab the first nice one she likes, get out. C: Go in, help as much as possible so I make it looks like I'm interested so she'll never ask me again. D: Say NO! After reviewing the possible outcomes again and again, I've decided on this.

"Sure, I'll help you look." Yes, my manhood has been put aside but I shall win in the end.

"Yay, thank you so much." She kisses me on the cheek and drags me in. Little do I know the horrible fate I have just sealed for myself.

When we got in, there were literally hundreds of dresses. I look at the first one I see and I just felt my wallet have a minor heart attack. Six hundred thousand gald for not even the best dress. What do these people think, I'm made of money? Sure, I'll just snap a limb off and give it to them as payment.

Sheena goes to the most expensive part of the store. Oh, my wallet, may you rest in peace. She picks a rather beautiful one out and shows it too me. I figure let her have her fun so I can get out of here as soon as possible. She goes into the fitting room and comes out. My mouth literally dropped. She giggled and then asked something I shall forever regret.

"Lloyd, sweety." She had a devilish smile on her face, this could only mean trouble. "Could you do me a great, big favor and try it on? Please, I need to see what it looks like when someone else wears it." Did she jus- nu uh, no way in hell am I going do that. Ok mouth; tell her no, absolutely not. For once, work with me.

"Sure Sheena, I'll be happy to." Dude, you just screwed us over. Thanks a lot.

With a heavy sigh I take the dress, go into the fitting room and come out in the dress. Sheena laughs like crazy and I'm thinking "This is the worst, don't worry about it." Man was I dead wrong. Several people walk in and immediately stop dead in their tracks.

"Lloyd? Wha- what are you doing wearing?" Oh just great, it was Colette and Raine. They probably came here to find something nice to wear for the wedding.

"I'm doing something for Sheena. What ever you do, don't tell Genis." He would never let me here the end of it.

"Don't tell me what?" Genis just happens to walk in. Just freaking great, can we have one more thing for this day to go wrong?

"Lloyd?" He has a giant grin on his face. I just look at him and say this.

"Don't you dare say a word!" He just smiles and snaps a photo. Okay, now he's really going to get it. I go to take a step but trip and fall. Damn, how do women walk in these things? Genis runs out the door and I pray that is the last I here of this. Knowing my luck, it wouldn't happen.

After that great big fiasco, Sheena winds up buying a completely different dress. One she wouldn't even let me see. So I went through all that for nothing. We head back to the hotel and my luck just gets better. I see Genis with Zelos and a bunch of girls. I swear, if I live to see tomorrow, he won't. Zelos just looks at me with a big grin. He calmly walks over. He then speaks to me in a honey coated voice.

"So, the Eternal Swordsman has a soft side for fashion." I swear, I'll get you back Genis.

"Look, it was a big misunderstanding and Genis assumed some made up thing." Got to at least make it out of here with what's left of my pride.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you say is the complete opposite of what the brat says. But I got to admit, you seemed to like the dress." Now my face was cherry red. Even Sheena giggled at this remark.

"Well, I thought he looked incredibly cute and it was very noble of him to do that for me." Thanks Sheena, next time you ask me to do something stupid, I'll remind you of this.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way. Now, does he need any make up to go along with the dress?" He looks over to the usually crowd of girls that hang around him. "Oh ladies, be dears and give him a good makeover." What? That's it. Gotta make a run for it.

"Hey Lloyd, don't forget to find a matching purse." Genis managed to say between fits of laughter. I run out of there as fast as possible with a horde of girls following. I will get Genis back for this ten-fold, if it's the last thing I do. Sheena simply just walks her way back to the hotel as I try to avoid a dangerous makeover. I didn't hear her but she then mutters something.

"This is was such a great day. I promise to make it up to you, Lloyd."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the third chapter of my ToS fic. Lloyd is seen wearing a dress. Genis has photo evidence, Zelos has his hunnies try to give Lloyd a make over and Sheena finds a dress. All in all, it was a good day. I thank all my readers for staying with me on this and bearing in mind that the second chapter should have been broken up into multiple ones. But my good ol brain is not cooperating but oh well. Anyway, now that the wedding is in a few weeks, what will Lloyd have to go through in order to prepare and will he get Genis back? Stay with me on this and keep the reviews flowing. Berserk1, out.


	4. A dreamy night and nightmarish morning

After a long time of relaxing and backbreaking work on the house, I've finally come back to this fic. I'm sorry for not updating and I will write chapters for both my ToS fics alternating from chap to chap. Now, I know many of you enjoyed that last chapter with Lloyd and the dress. It was my friend's idea because he thought it would be funny to throw some feminine thing to Lloyd's attire. Now, on with the fic. Berserk1, going in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: remember, it's in Lloyd's point of view)

Man, how could this day get any worse? Sheena makes me wear a dress, which had green sequins, a red collar and an all white silk. Then Colette and the others see me in it and think I like to dress up like a girl! My reputation as the Eternal Swordsman will now be replaced with the emotional swordswoman. Guess I better let this blow over, which may take a few weeks to a year. I can wait that long, I mean there's nothing I have to do, right? Oh, wait the wedding. Crap. Well, I'll have to endure it then and make the best of it, with what best there is to be found.

knock knock knock

Now who could that be? If it's Genis, he won't make to the hallway before I get a hold of him. Oh it's Sheena, wonder what she wants?

"Hi Lloyd, I'm sorry about earlier today." She was so nice. I'm glad that I get to marry her. But the thing is I don't know much of this marriage thing. All I know is that a couple confesses their love then gets married and has a family later in life. I hope I can be a good husband. After beating Mithos and reuniting the worlds, I think I can manage.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll blow over in a few years and besides, I'm glad I helped any way I could." No thanks to my mouth not cooperating with the rest of my body. My brain thinks of things to say yet my mouth has different ideas of what to say. I'm actually quite smart but my mouth has made me to seem like a dunce.

"No, I am sorry." Now why is she looking at me with a big grin? "And I just happen to know how to make it up to you." Umm, she is getting rather close. Okay now she's kissing me. This is nice but what did she mean by knowing how to make it up to me? Whoa, hold on a second. What is she doing to my tongue? Okay this is new, but oddly satisfying. She's kissing me for a really long time now; I'm starting to run out of air and I might turn blue if this keeps up. Okay she parted from me, now I can breathe.

"Thanks Sheena, that really put my mind at ease over this whole day. I'm kind of tired so I'm going to turn in for the night. Sleep well." She just grins even more now, what is she thinking of?

"Oh I don't think so mister, I'm not done with you yet." Ahh, she jumped at me and pins me to the bed. Okay, I'm kind of uncomfortable right now but Sheena has a huge grin on right now. Is she enjoying this? I'm kind of scared right now. Now she's kissing me again. Just what is going on? She parted again. Now time to get to the bathroom to get changed. "Oh no, your not going anywhere!" She jumps at me again but I dodge. Does she want to fight? I can't make sense of this situation and why is she giggling the whole time? "Oh Lloyd, don't you want to play?" She said that in a weird voice. All I know is that my mind is screaming "YES!" and "SCORE!" over and over again.

"Umm, what exactly are you up to Sheena? This is totally unlike you. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She shakes her head meaning "no". Good, at least she is in the right state of mind. She just motioned me back over to the bed. I think my spot behind the chair would be safer but let's see what she's up to.

"Hey Lloyd, have you ever done, "it", with a girl before?" That whole sentence made no sense whatsoever. What did she mean by doing "it" with a girl? She's slowly advancing on me now, some kind of look in her eyes.

"Uh, Sheena you're kind of scaring me. Look, I'm just gonna go to bed because I'm very tired today. Hey, whoa, that's my shirt." Now I'm very confused. She's kissing me all over and is… taking off my clothes. Okay, this is weird but oddly nice. She starts to go for my pants and things only progressed from there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning

Wow, all I can say is wow. That was such a great night. So that was how much Sheena loved me. She looks so peaceful under the blankets. It's about ten in the morning and I should be getting dressed. Hmm, what should I where? Dad's custom traveling clothes, my new noble attire, or…

"How about you come back to bed?" Oh, Sheena's awake. Maybe she has an idea of what I can wear.

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well? How about some breakfast, because I'm starving." Man after a night like that I was starving.

"No, I'm fine." She smiles and dives under the covers. I walk out of the bathroom to see a lump under the covers.

"Sheena, you're going to have to get up soon. You can't stay in bed all day, what will the others think?" I'm kind of tired myself but I have things to do like inviting the people of Iselia and contacting my adoptive dad and letting him know about the wedding.

"I don't care about what the others think. Oh, what ever you do, don't let Zelos know about what happened last night because if you thought the thing he did with the dress was bad, this will be a lot worse." I'm not going to question that. After putting on my recognizable red attire, I go to leave when someone grabs my legs. "Oh no, your leaving just yet. I still need a goodbye kiss." She gave me a devilish grin and I leaned over and gave her a light peck on the lips when she grabs my head and plants a big one. After a few minutes she lets me go. I wave goodbye as I leave the room when I see the familiar and unsettling color of red hair nearing the hallway. Crap it was Zelos and to make things worse, Sheena comes out of the room a few minutes later and he notices.

"Hey bud. Huh, you guys are getting up kind of late today. Anyway, I took care of the brat for you and I hope you know that I was just having some fun with you yesterday." He looks over and sees that Sheena blushes a bit when she looked at him. "Hmm, why is she acting so strange around us? Wait a minute!" Oh crap, I think his brain figured it out. "Did the two of you do it? You have to tell me or I'll bug you forever." Knowing him, he will.

"I'm not saying anything and just wondering, what did you do to Genis?" I have to know if it is worse than what I was gonna do. Genis has always been a bit of a smart ass and never misses a chance to crack a joke or make someone feel stupid.

"All in good time, now tell me about last night." He wasn't kidding when he said that he wouldn't stop bugging me.

"Again, I'm not saying anything." My mouth finally decided to cooperate with me.

"Okay fine, just one thing, top or bottom?" What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"Umm, what difference does it make?" DAMN, I fell for it. Zelos' grin just grew five feet wide and he puts his arm around me.

"Lloyd you stud, I didn't think you had it in you. I've been trying to get Sheena in bed for years and you manage to do it in only the time it took for our journey. I've got to hand it to you, you have either good looks, talent or picked up some of my qualities." … Now he's just being too inquisitive. Wow, where did that thought come from? I've been hanging out with the professor too much.

"Okay…, anyway I have to get some things done for the wedding preparations. I'll see you around." Zelos just waves and leaves. I see Sheena coming out of the room again.

"What did Zelos want?" I better lie to not make her mad about him finding out what we had done.

"Oh nothing, just some guy chat." Wow mouth, you're on a good streak. Keep it up. She just gives me a questioning look.

"Uh huh, well I'm off; I have to help Colette and Presea find nice outfits for the wedding. See ya." She walks off and I happen to notice she's wearing fairly normal clothes like a pair of pants, a less revealing top and carrying a purse of sorts. That's a first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leave a breakfast shop after eating the place practically out of business. All I hear from the manager is a comment on how a boy can eat that much. After all those years with Dirk and those eating contests, I can safely say I can put it away quite well.

I see Zelos again but this time talking with Sheena. I can only assume the worst and make my way over there. Sheena was quite flustered and Zelos had a few handprints on his face. My assumptions have come true; the two were talking about last night.

"Just who told you about what me and Lloyd did last night? What right do you have to make a big joke of this? You're always surrounded by hunnies and you dare to make fun of me and Lloyd." Wow, I've never seen her this mad. He must have said something really irritating. Zelos puts up his arms in a sort of defense and manages to say something.

"Look, I just think that it's cute that you would take your relationship to that level. I never thought of you as that kind of girl but I guess Lloyd is special." He looks over to me. "Hey, there's the stud now. Can you do me a favor and keep your little hunny away from me?" Oh crap, I think Sheena just found out who told Zelos.

"Lloyd? You told this pervert about what we did?" Actually, I never said anything. He just guessed and I never denied.

"Umm, I never said we did anything but yet I never denied anything either." This just her a reason to divert her anger to me. Sheena then turns bright red from anger and clenches her fist. Zelos runs away with knowing what is going to happen next and manages to say something to me.

"Lloyd, if you want to live, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I take this advice and begin to run as Sheena bolts after me, intent to harm flaring in her eyes. As I run for my life I wonder, what ever did Zelos do to Genis?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, that is one chapter that I have been wanting to type up. Lloyd manages to screw up yet again by letting Zelos, the mega perv, know about what he and Sheena did the night before. Let me know of what you think of this fic. The next one will focus on Genis and his revenge on Zelos, no Lloyd or Sheena fluff, maybe a mention. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Berserk1, out.


	5. Pictures worth a thousand laughs

As I promised, here is another chapter of your favorite tale of how Lloyd is trying to understand marriage and women. I'll make this chappy short cuz I know you like the fluffiness of Lloyd and Sheena so I'll make the Zelos and Genis chapter good but alittle short. Berserk1, going in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd person perspective)

"Damn Zelos, when I am free, I'll make him pay for this!" a small, white haired boy in a Katz suit said as a group of children ran in circles around him. Genis had been 'volunteered' to baby-sit some of the nobles' kids as matters of importance were discussed. Not being happy with this and having to wear that embarrassing Katz outfit, Genis was really pissed.

"Yay, play with us Mr. Katz, play, play."

"Yeah, chase us and play tag."

"Haha, your tail is pink." These kids were quite energetic and nowhere in sight was the end of their enthusiasm.

"All right, all right. Keep your tuxes on, I'll play with you." Genis was thinking of a way to get back at Zelos while finding a way to get out of this. An idea suddenly made itself known when he saw a group of armored men head towards the arena.

"Hehe, Zelos, your going down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red haired man in a pinkish tunic, with no sleeves, was walking down the main street to check up on his mansion all the while chuckling to himself.

"Oh man. Lloyd the Stud. Never thought he actually knew what to do, but I guess Sheena might have had 'experience' so told him." At that thought, he burst out in a loud laugh that drew the attention of a few passerbys. "Man, I am hilarious. I wonder if he'll let me make a speech at the wedding?" A sudden thought crossed his head. "Wait, who's gonna be the best man? He better pick me, I told him some tips on how to pick up girls. It's the least he could do for what he has done for the man who told him." Coming up to his doorstep, he sees a small white envelope. Opening it, he reads a letter.

"Zelos, meet me at the arena at nightfall. If you don't show, then I'll show everyone pictures that could ruin your reputation. Here's a small sample of what I have." Zelos pulled out a photo of him holding a teddy bear and wearing fuzzy bear pajamas. A look of horror crossed Zelos' face as he realized that it would be the end of him if these hit the papers. Every girl in the kingdom would see him as a girly man and he would be ruined. A small note fell out of the envelope with the signature of the conspirant.

"signed Katz the Kruel."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nightfall. Zelos entered the arena with nothing but a standard sword and shield, which is what he carried around just for show and attract ladies as a strong swordsman. He looked around and gave a long sigh.

"Guess it was a hoax." He wasn't there for more than five minutes and already wanted to give up.

"Giving up so soon? I knew Lloyd would give up pretty quick but you, you stay tuned into things alittle longer." A voice came from nowhere and echoed throughout the arena. Zelos looked around but couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a fireball blasted the ground next to Zelos' feet. Jumping back, he drew his sword and shield.

"Okay, just what is this about and who are you?" seeing the power of the attack, Zelos was a bit scared.

"If you want the photos, then you have to find and defeat me. You have one hour." Zelos ran all over the arena stadium, dodging fireballs and checking everywhere for the attacker. Looking over his shoulder, he sees a small clump of white hair near a column. Immediately realizing who it was, he decided to play along.

"Damn, I guess I can't find you. Oh well, I give." Genis was shocked by what he heard. Realizing that he got his revenge, he started to jump up and down, his childish manner overcoming common sense to stay hidden. Seeing this fit of joy, Zelos simply walked over to where Genis was showing off.

"Gotcha you little brat.!" Genis snapped out of his fit of joy and looked up only to see a man with a big smile spread from ear to ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what happened to you Genis?" Lloyd just stared with a confused look on his face when he saw Genis with a black eye, fat lip and messed up hair.

"He picked a fight with someone that easily overpowered him." Zelos had a huge grin on as he tossed the last of the pictures into a small fire he had made on the spot in the street, all the easier to destroy any evidence sooner. "He tried to blackmail me with some kind of fake picture and I kicked his ass, enough said."

"Oh, the pictures with you dressed in your bear pajamas and looking like a complete wimp? Everyone already knows about those, they were released over a week ago." Sheena decided to ruin Zelos' moment of glory by letting him know of his failure. Zelos' mouth just dropped when he heard this. How, how could he have failed to not let the pictures out, and a week ago? Just how long did Genis have these picures? Genis sat with a huge grin on and quietly spoke to himself.

"I win."


	6. The Decision

Well my favorite readers, its time to address something. Being the fact that I now have a job, working from 11-8pm and the fact that I am now loving World of Warcraft, I will be unable to finish my fics. … Just kidding but now that I have your attention, this will be the reason that I will be unable to update more often. So please, sheathe your weapons and call off your assassins, I'm doing the best I can. XD, anywho, now on with the fluffiness. Berserk1 goin in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(back in Lloyd's perspective)

It has been a week since the little 'escapade' with Sheena and how Zelos nearly got me killed by the woman I love. It's funny, she can be so kind and caring and next she is throwing chairs at you for being a dumbass. Like the time Zelos tried to peak on her at the Flainoir inn's bathhouse and she ripped the walls down trying to exact revenge. I have never been so scared in my life after that. But she can say things that make you wonder about umm stuff and how the world is like, umm, going to get better. Man, Professor Sage is right, I need to expand my, what was the word, vocabinent? Whatever, it's three in the morning, Sheena is sleeping soundly next to me though her hair in my mouth is making me gag. She never really lets her hair down, not once until recently. Maybe it's a girl thing on letting their hair down after getting asked to marry someone. Who knows. I then hear a voice that takes me out of my few moments of thought.

"Lloyd?" huh, I guess when I gagged, it woke up Sheena.

"Mmyea" I swear, I'm gonna throw up if more hair goes in my mouth.

"Could you stop chewing my hair." Hey, if I go to pull it out, you'll probably think I don't like your hair. Man, girls are so strange.

"Hehe, sorry." I rub the back of my head. I do that whenever I'm embarrassed, or just to show that I'm thinking, one of my rare moments.

"Hey Lloyd, did you ever choose who the best man will be?" Best man? All the guys in our group are great, why should I choose the best? That seems unfair.

"All the guys are great, no one can be the best because they all are the best in their own way I mean Genis does magic, Zelos does swords, and Regal…" she puts a finger on my mouth, which means "shut up, you don't get what I'm saying" people do that to me a lot and I'm not fond of it.

"No, I mean for the wedding. It's in a week and you still haven't chosen your best man? Lloyd, this is cutting it close." She nudges me in the shoulder and kisses my cheek. "But I guess you wouldn't know, I mean this is OUR wedding and you have no clue. Just pick one of the guys to be the best man and that will be that." She rolls back over and I just stare up at the ceiling, one thought raging in my head.

"Um, what exactly is a best man? I've only heard of them back in Iselia and I was too little to understand the exact meaning. She just shuffles in the sheets and doesn't answer. Man, this is going to be a problem, I just see it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now about two in the afternoon and the city looked quite nice. Meltokio always had an aura of calm and security exuding from it. That is what I liked about it the most so that's why me and Sheena decided to have the wedding in the king's courtyard. After all the crap we did for the world and him, it was the least he could do. The princess was helping Sheena become all "Lady like" for the ceremony and I had a swarm of maids and royal attendants help me with my suit and teaching me about tradition, how to dance, and what fork to use for eating and all that other noble stuff. I used to think the Professor's lectures would kill me but now I would take any on the chin to get me out of this. Genis had taken the liberty to hide his camera from me and Zelos as we wanted to destroy that thing more than ever now. I was in the middle of trying another tux on in the crimson chamber of the castle when someone knocked on the door.

"Mr. Bud, master Zelos is here to see you." It was Zelos' butler and he continues to call me BUD! I guess it can't be helped. After several months, I don't think he will ever stop calling me that. He leaves and the familiar red head enters, holding an item of quite a lot of interest.

"Guess what I got?" he said in a sing song voice, his smile betraying the fact that he had found what we were looking for.

"Where was it? No, better yet, lets destroy it and you can fill me in on where you found it later." He had the camera, that horrid camera. Now I can finally rest easy knowing that thing will be never used to embarrass me again. Zelos just puts the camera on the floor and bows.

"If the Eternal Swordsman would do us the honor." I raise my foot and bring it down. Down hard onto that accursed thing. The sound of torment and misery being removed from existence, it was beautiful because it was the sound of us stomping on the camera over and over until all that remained was fragments and coiled film. After disposing of the evidence, we exited the room with smiles on our faces. Zelos turned to me and asked a question that would turn today into one of the worst days of my life.

"Hey, who were you going to pick as your best man?" I turned to him and he had a pleading face on, which showed that he wanted me to pick him.

"Uh, I haven't made my choice yet so no one yet." He gave me a hurt look which soon turned to glee as he hooked his closest arm around my head, putting me in a head lock, like I would give to Genis when he was too smart for his own good.

"Don't worry, your pal Zelos here will take the job. I mean, who else is going to be more handsome than the groom? No one, especially not that brat. Just say the word and I'm your man." He gave me thumbs up and strolled away. I was in a state of utter confusion when another problem made itself known.

"Sir Lloyd, you are wanted in the dressing hall. You need to try on more outfits, ones that will show your, mastery, in the arts of the swords." Man, these royal attendants won't leave me be. If I have to stay in that room for another three hours, I'm gonna go crazy. I sigh in defeat and walk over to the room, head slumped and slightly sobbing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now five days before the wedding. Sheena was being really secretive about her dress while my outfit just passed for noble attire. The way things are done around here, you could almost swear it took a year to be allowed to go to the bathroom. I had to go with Sheena to Mizuho to let the chief and vice chief know of the occasion. While the chief was delighted that his granddaughter found true love, the vice chief wanted me to learn and know of Mizuho's customs and traditions before I could marry Sheena. That was quickly shut down when Sheena told Tiga that she would teach me over time and that it would take forever for me to know it all. Am I really that stupid or is this a giant practical joke on me? I had my own share of problems as I still yet to decide on who would be my best man. Zelos pestered me all the time, every chance he got. Genis just asked once and also mentioned that he couldn't find his camera and asked if I knew anything of it. I told him half the truth, about how Zelos found it and destroyed it, not mentioning that I too was involved. Half a lie doesn't break the dwarven vows do they? Regal never brought it up, which was good as I actually had moments of peace around him. He also told me that me and Sheena could honeymoon at Altamira for free, which was quite nice of him. I was holed up in my room in the castle, as the king insisted I move there until I had my house built on my personal property, when someone knocked on my door. Going to open it, I later wished I hadn't. It was all three of the males in our regeneration group, no doubt wanting to know who the best man was. Man, I hate it when I'm right.

"Lloyd, we want to know right now who the best man is. It's not fair to let us not know until it's too late." Zelos was quite upset, I guess he should be as I learned that the best man usually got to dance with a lot of girls at weddings.

"Yeah Lloyd, this is just like you, leaving everything to the last second." Genis put his two gald in as well. Regal just shook his head, arms crossed, which would have been weird but the fact that he had his shackles removed after the death of Mithos, it wasn't.

"Okay, okay. I'll choose, just give me an hour, I'll call you all in and let you know." I had to stall for time and think of an escape route to get out of here. I had no clue who I should choose and the fact that everyone was really mad now would only make things worse if I told them I had no idea still. They agreed to the time and left. I closed the door and made a mad dash around the room, my head filled with thoughts of how to get out of here and who should be it. Seeing a window, I rush over and open it. I was about three stories up and the fall wouldn't kill me but I would end up like Sheena when she fell in the Ossa Trail. Climbing down, I look over and see all of them talking in the next room. Crap, I had to hurry on down before one of them notices me. Genis looks out the window and sees me. Our eyes locked for about a minute, each battling to control the other's stare. Finally I turn away and hurry down while he shouts that I'm getting away. I jump the last few feet and land, my feet vibrating from the shock of hitting hard ground. I bolt for the market place and lose them in a crowd. Coming out of a bazaar, I see them standing in front of me, looks of anger etched on. I knew I was royally screwed then. I decide to face facts and decide.

"Alright, you got me. Truth is that I haven't made decision yet. Since I'm not getting out of this one, I'll decide here and now. I think that (no sound) should be the best man. There I said it now leave me alone and stop bugging me!" They all nod in acknowledgement and depart. Well, one problem solved, now to find out if my suite is FINALLY finished, which was ordered about two weeks ago. I head back towards the castle, mind finally clear of a major problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, someone has been chosen to be the best man but I'm going to let you, my loyal readers, decide who. Let me know in your review who you think the best man should be and I'll do it. The 'contest' ends on the 25th, so let me know by then. Most votes wins, and I'll put the score so far in the summary so you can see who is winning. Berserk1, out.


	7. The Wedding

Well, after a long time of waiting, I finally broke my writer's block. Thanks to you all for saying who you want for the best man, I will reveal him soon enough. I am pleased and sad at the same time to say this is the finale of this wonderous fic. If you want me to make a sequel of other stuff afterwards, let me know in the review, but I must finish this now, it was a long run and all but all good things must come to an end. Berserk1 going in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, this is hard." I bluntly state. I have been trying to learn how to be a noble for a few weeks now and I'm not making any progress.

"Sir, you don't use a spoon to eat your greens." A butler plainly said. I just look at him.

"Why not? It worked with the other stuff." That should shut him up, no body tells me how to eat, no way. He just sighed and said that my lesson was over. As I left, I wondered how Sheena was doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well done miss, you have aced every quiz." A maid commented.

"Well, it's a lot easier than the rules in my village, that's for sure." Sheena replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I left the dining hall, I see Zelos waiting outside, he had a grin on so that meant trouble.

"Heyyyy bud, how are things?" he wanted something, oh yeah, this is gonna end in tears.

"Not bad, I just can't freaking pass that stupid culin, culina, help me out on this." I couldn't say the word, oh if the professor was here right now.

"Culinary. You don't really have to pass everything the attendants give you, I didn't and look at me now." Yeah, I want to pass this test now.

"I just want to impress Sheena so she doesn't think I'm some sort of idiot. I really want to make a good impression at the wedding, which is in two days mind you, all the while I can't figure out the difference between a fork and a spoon. Man, I'm hopeless." I really was down in the dumps.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You saved the world, what guy can say that? You united the worlds, fell for a beautiful girl, both of you confessed your love, you're gonna get married soon, and made a noble as well, wow, I'd say that is a lot accomplished in a few years." Zelos mentioned off all the things that I had done and that kinda made me feel better.

"I guess so. Thanks, you're a great friend." I gave him one of my usual smiles. He just stares at me.

"You're not using 'great friend' as you meant it on that night in Flanoir with Sheena, are you?"

"Huh? OH, oh no, nope not that way." He thought I was hitting on him, man, what a weird guy, like I would hit on Zelos. (A/N: lol, I thought that part would be funny for all you yaoi fans, well, lets keep going) He just shrugged and we kept walking. Soon we came up to the guest room where me and Sheena stayed at.

"Well, I'll see you around. Later." Zelos waves and walks off. I go in to see a purple ninja outfit but no Sheena in it.

"Guess she is taking a shower or something." That slipped out of my mouth. I plop onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world in two days. A sigh escaped my mouth as well.

"Something bothering you?" I look up to see the girl of my affection drying herself off with a towel. She had a bath robe on and her hair was in a frazzled mess. I snickered at the thought of how she must take sooooo long to get it into that ponytail she wears.

"Not really, just have pre wedding jitters, that's all. You?" she shrugs and puts the towel in the hamper. Walking over, she sits next to me.

"You're not thinking of bailing are you? If you do, I'll hunt you down and make you sorry!" she wasn't kidding either, that scared me to no ends. I kiss her on the cheek to help lighten the mood.

"I would never run out on you, and if I did, I wouldn't get far, not with your superb skills." I smile to her, hoping to the goddess that she would drop the subject.

"Ok, I believe you, now what is the flower type you want at the altar? I was thinking petunias." Man, she bombarded me with more questions again. I just want to sleep, too bad I have my fiancé talking away.

"Sheena, no matter what you pick, I'm sure it will be lovely. Now if you excuse me." with that I roll over and fall right asleep, clothes on and all. Sheena rolls her eyes and falls asleep as well after looking over a few more plant ideas she wrote down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Lloyd, I can't believe you and Sheena are going to be married tomorrow. This is so exciting." Colette giggled and jumped up and down. I just watched on as I saw countless laborers put together the last of the wedding decorations. I had never seen so many in my entire life nor an actual wedding. I hoped everything works out.

"Yeah, it's gonna be quite exciting from the way it looks." I smile as I see Sheena walk up next to me and Colette, her mouth open at the sights before her.

"I never expected the king to go to such lengths. Wow, this must have cost a fortune. What do you think Lloyd?" she had to ask? It looked like it was heaven come to Symphonia. Flowers as far as the eye could see, all different shades of the rainbow. Golden statues of the two of us centered in the garden, man, the king spared no expense on this. I walk back into the castle and prepare to get ready for tomorrow, it was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lloyd, LLOYD! Dude, get up it's almost time for the ceremony. Man you are hopeless." I hear shuffling and a door close, lifting my head above my pillow I see a pair of eyes staring back. Genis had a frown on his face, which meant that I did something stupid.

"Huh? What time is it?" was all I could say out of a groggy voice.

"It's near eleven in the morning, why do you have to do this, even on the day of your wedding?" he was right, I was being pretty lazy but he could get over it. I roll out of bed and slam into the floor, hearing a snicker escape his mouth. I stand up and wail him in the head. He took the sign that I was in no mood and walked out the door. He turned back and looked over the corner of the door, his white hair escaping concealment.

"Hey, I hope for you she is as hot in that dress as she is on the norm." I throw my pillow at him but it just hits the wall and Genis runs off down the hall. I get up and head to my dresser, where my tuxedo and other garments were being held. A small troop of assistants rush into the room the moment I picked up the tux, helping me fit into it and other stuff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now time, the moment I had dreamed and worried about has finally arrived. I strolled up to the altar, a bouquet of flowers in my hand and my vows written. I hope I got everything down, it would be stupid of me to leave any important detail out. I look back to see Zelos, my best man, (A/N: thank you all for voting, it was a tie for so long but a few friends I asked brought it to an end.) walked hand in hand with Colette, Sheena's bride's maid. The two looked so cute together but I had to shift my attention when the moment came that we all waited for. Sheena came out of the hall with Chief Iggaguri linked in her arms. I literally had to keep my jaw in place as I saw how she looked. She was wearing a pearl white dress, arms cut off at the elbow, with decorative flowers in the veil area and she had her hair down, no bun or ponytail at all. The chief left Sheena at my side where she gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. I looked to Zelos and he gave me a thumbs up while Colette just giggled and smiled. It was really happening, I was getting married.

"Sir Lloyd, do you have something you wish to say to this lovely lady?" the priest broke my daydream with an obvious question. I nod and rummage into my pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper with my thoughts written on it. I clear my throat and begin.

"Sheena, it is today the day that I have always waited for. From the first moment I saw you back on our journey to regenerate the world, I always knew there was something special about you. You had the kindest, most caring eyes I had ever seen. Whenever I am with you I am at peace, I feel complete. When we shared that night in Flanoir, I had mistaken your feelings of affection for feelings of friendship, which I now know better. I later learned at Heimdall how you felt about me. I still shake at the thought of swallowing a thousand needles as you put it. I always wanted to marry the most beautiful girl in the world when I was younger and now I can safely say that my dream has come true, all thanks to you, Sheena." I see her blush like mad after I finished my speech. She takes out a neatly folded paper as well, obviously she had also written something.

"Lloyd, from the first time I saw you, you seemed to have a strong heart. You never abandoned anyone in need and you always defended your friends. I fell in love with the kindest man in the world and I'm happy I decided to help you on your journey. Since I was little, I wasn't easily accepted anywhere, but when I met you, you easily opened up to me and offered friendship, even after I tried to kill one of your friends. Thank you, for all you have done." She puts the paper away and I'm red as the flowers in this garden. I look to the audience and I am taken back a step when I see Kra I mean dad in the seats. Sheena looks over to where I was staring at and just smiles. She leans over to me.

"I asked Origin for a special request." I am baffled at how far this girl goes sometimes. I mouth a thank you and the priest continues with the usual stuff at weddings. Finally, he asks if I take Sheena to be my wife, to care and love her for as long as I live.

"I do"

He now goes to Sheena and says the same crap.

"I do, oh most definitely." She smiles to the crowd and gives a V sign which sends a few laughs into the crowd. I just shake my head at how even in this most serious moment, the two of us act like kids.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Church of Martel, I pronounce you husband and wife, Lloyd, you may kiss the bride." FINALLY, I had to restrain myself from attacking those lips all day. The two of us slowly come up to each other and I go in first. This was by FAR the best kiss either of us gave the other. Passion, love, adoration, respect, all the emotions necessary were present. Finally breaking after a few minutes, there is a roar of applause and cheering. Genis was jumping on the benches, throwing all sorts of things he bought just for the occasion. I catch something and examine it, it was rice. He was throwing rice, why would he do that to food? We leave the altar and enter the castle where the reception was held. This day would forever remain in my memories, no matter how many times my brain failed me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DADDY! Tell me the story how you met mommy again?" asked a little voice that me and Sheena loved so much.

"Well Mira, it's a long story and don't you have to go to bed soon?" I tried to convince her over but that didn't seem to work.

"Mommy, daddy won't tell me the story, but I want to hear it." Mira now walked into the kitchen, where Sheena was watering some of her flowers she managed to save from our wedding.

"Oh he won't will he? Then I guess I have to tell you then." She sets Mira on her lap and gives her some juice, apple, Mira's favorite. "Well, it all started about four years ago, when the world was in a bad time. Daddy and his friends went off on an adventure to save the world. Mommy was sent from her world to make sure that didn't happen." Mira looked up, wide eyed.

"You didn't stop them did you?" our daughter was so inquisitive, I could have sworn Genis taught her.

"No, in fact, I joined them because I wanted to save the world also. After a long time, I found out how nice Daddy could be. Some time later, the two of us were married and soon enough, you came along and here we are." Sheena gave the short version as the more detailed version would have kept Mira up for hours. Soon enough, Mira yawned and fell asleep right in Sheena's arms. I walk over and gently pick her up, taking her to her room. I pass by Noishe and he just perks his head up from his bed, his tail wagging every time Mira came by. The two were thick as thieves when it came to trouble and how to get into it. Placing her in her bed, I gaze at the gift from the heavens. Our child, the fact still has yet to sink in. A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes laid in a bed I had made inside a house I had built on land given to me by the king of Tethe'alla. Sheena walks over to me and leans her head on my shoulder, where she lightly kisses me on the lips next.

"Amazing, such a smart and lovely child. To think that our lives have been so blessed after the hell we have been through." Sheena only nodded at my whispered remark, not wanting to wake our pride and joy. I put an arm around her and head to the living room, my beautiful wife at my side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is that. I have finally completed one of my fics. I plan on finishing some of the others soon enough, only time will tell. I thank you all for reading this and giving me support and wonderful responses along the way. Again, I am thinking of a sequel or maybe not. Let me know. Now, I shall wave you all goodbye. Berserk1, out.


End file.
